1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaming systems and to gaming machines used to present gaming results. More particularly, the invention is directed to gaming systems, machines, and methods for modifying payouts in a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of different gaming machines have been developed to provide various games and game results.
Various games, such as those played with predetermined cards or displays, include a number of designations randomly arranged in a grid, matrix, or other layout of locations. The game board or display may be represented by a data structure which defines a representation having various card or display locations and designations associated with the locations.
For example, in a traditional bingo game sequence, a number of the predetermined bingo cards are first sold for a particular bingo game. After the sale of bingo cards is closed for a given game, designations are randomly selected from a pool of available designations and matched to the designations on each bingo card that is in play in the bingo game. This matching of bingo designations randomly selected for a game and bingo designations associated with a bingo card in play in the game is commonly referred to as daubing the card.
One problem with various games is that the probability of winning or losing with a particular card or display may be determined by a fixed set of constraints. These constraints include the number of designations available in the pool of designations, the predetermined pattern or patterns to be matched, and the number of locations on the card or display. For a given set of constraints, the probabilities of winning and losing are generally fixed.